


Edward's First Christmas

by shiawasena_neko



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Childlike Edward, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Sweetness, adorableness, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiawasena_neko/pseuds/shiawasena_neko
Summary: It's Edward's first Christmas with the Boggs, and he's heard stories about Santa, but isn't sure if he's real.Fix-it for the movie, the Boggs don't have their party and the neighbors don't chase Edward away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Edward's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IchabodCranesLeftFoot (AlabamaAragorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabamaAragorn/gifts).



Edward lay in bed on Christmas Eve, feeling a mix of things.

Tired, because it had been such a long day. He thought back to meeting the Boggs’ extended family for the first time, and how nervous he’d been, but how quickly Peg’s parents and siblings had accepted him as part of their pack. 

Warm, because he was wearing a pair of winter themed pajamas that had been gifted to him. They were especially soft, and Edward liked how they felt on his skin. 

Full, because they’d had more food than he’d ever seen, even at that barbeque they’d hosted, and everyone had insisted he try absolutely everything and clear his entire plate.

And finally, excited, though he wouldn’t want to have admitted that part. 

The thing was, he wasn’t sure if what he’d heard was even true. It sounded too good to be true, really. That this Santa Claus fellow was somehow flying all over the world, delivering gifts to everyone? How was it possible?

But there’d been stories, and movies about him! Before dinner, they’d watched a film about Santa and his reindeer named Ruldoph, and then after dessert, Peg’s mother had read a story called The Night Before Christmas.

The story gave the most information. It mentioned what sounds one might expect to hear when Santa arrived, for instance. 

Edward hoped to stay up for it, to at least hear something and learn whether the rumors were true. While he didn’t expect any gifts himself, the idea of Santa made him happy.

00

Ultimately, the long day, warm bed and full belly won out, and Edward woke the next morning to find that he’d slept through the night entirely, therefore missing any sounds or sights related to Santa. For a moment, he was slightly upset at himself, before he realized that there might be yet another means of proof.

He glanced up at Kevin’s bunk and noticed that Kevin was gone, so he got out of bed himself.

Everyone was already awake, still dressed in their pajamas. Bill was making his famous Christmas pancakes while Peg cut up fruit and poured juice and coffee. 

“Edward,” Bill greeted him. “Sleep well enough?”

“Yes,” Edward answered, softly. He’d hoped to be able to see the Christmas tree, but it seemed as if he’d have to wait until after breakfast for that.

He sat at the table next to Peg, and was briefly distracted by the taste of sugary sweet pancakes, covered in chocolate and syrup.

00

As soon as the meal was over, Kevin stood up.

“Can we go now?” He asked, impatiently.

“Yes, go” Peg said, smiling. 

Edward looked at her, confused.

“Go to the tree,” she explained. “Santa came last night and left us all some gifts.”

Edward’s eyes grew wide. Had Santa really come? 

“Mom, really -” Kevin started, but Peg glared at him. 

“We should all go see what Santa left us,” she said, carefully.

Kevin rolled his eyes but said nothing else, and was the first one out of the room. Kim followed, with Edward right behind her.

00

As Peg had said, there were a number of presents beneath the tree, all very neatly wrapped with bright paper and bows. Each had a label. Edward blinked, taking it all in. Peg had said that the gifts were for _all_ of them, right?

He looked at the presents, then at Peg and Bill, then back at the tree.

“Well go on,” Bill urged. “Choose one and we can help you open it.”

Before Edward could respond, Kevin spoke up.

“Here’s one for you,” he said, holding a medium sized box. It had a tiny label that said ‘Edward’ on it in neat handwriting.

“Want to open it?” Bill asked. 

Edward shook his head excitedly.

“Yes, please!” 

Bill grinned and held it up.

“Santa wrapped them special for you. If you just snip that bit of tape, the paper will come undone.”

Carefully as possible, Edward snipped it away, and as promised, the wrapping paper fluttered down, revealing a box.

“And what’s this?” Bill asked. “Can I open the box?”

Everyone was gathered around, now, looking to see what it might be.

“Please,” Edward told him.

Bill did as he was told and opened it to reveal several different types of paper, of all different colors.

“Wow!” Peg exclaimed. “Look at that! Santa must’ve had his elves working extra to get all those colors! They’ll be great for your paper art, Edward!”

Edward watched as Bill flipped through the pile, showing him the different textures and colors. It had never occurred to Edward that there could be so many different colors and types of paper and his scissors twitched as he began thinking of what he could make with them.

Seeing his smile, Peg spoke again.

“You like it, then?”

“I love it,” Edward replied.

“Great.” She rested a hand on his shoulder. “There’s a few more there for you, I think.”

Edward opened the rest of his presents slowly, waiting for Kim and Kevin to open some of theirs as well. Kevin received a new sports jersey, a baseball mitt and a bat, along with a new radio. Kim was happy to find makeup, jewelry and a lovely outfit all wrapped up for her. Santa had even managed to find the pair of earrings that she’d been eyeing for months!

Santa really seemed to know people, Edward thought to himself.

His next gift was slightly larger. Once again, a snip to the tape holding the paper together unraveled it, and he found himself staring at a set of white shirts.

“Ohh, those must be so that you stay cool when you’re working outside,” Bill explained. “Makes sense. Santa’s looking out for your best interest and all.”

“That’s very helpful,” Edward admitted. It _did_ get hot at times, especially in the afternoons. 

His next box contained a tin of Christmas themed cookies and candies, apparently all for him. They were large enough that he would probably be able to grasp them with his blades, which was a plus, and they looked amazing. All were covered in chocolate and icing and sprinkles, all beautifully detailed.

“Oh wow,” he said, looking them over. Despite his sugary breakfast, he felt his mouth water. 

“You can have one in a minute, once we’re done,” Peg said, smirking. Edward had the biggest sweet tooth she’d ever seen, so the candy and cookies had been a no-brainer.

“And there’s these,” Bill said, pointing at three identical boxes. “Looks like there’s one for everyone!”

He passed boxes to Kim and Kevin then held up Edward’s. 

“Wow,” Edward said, as his gift was revealed. It was a red Christmas themed shirt that matched ones that Kevin and Kim also had. Something about it made him smile, though he couldn’t exactly explain why.

Then, Peg spelled it out.

“Santa must have known to give you one, since you’re one of our kids now. He wanted to make sure you matched with us.”

Edward stared at her, unsure of what to say. The feeling he had was almost overwhelming. He finally _belonged_ somewhere!

“T-thank you,” he finally murmured.

In all of his life, it was the best gift he ever got.


End file.
